Sesame Street plush (Gund)
Gund has produced a line of Sesame Street plush toys since 2003. Later sets (as can be identified by the copyright year notes on the toys' tags) used slightly different materials and patterns, leaving the quality of the newer sets to affect the characters' likenesses, sometimes reshaping their faces considerably. Basic plush Image:Gundbertdoll.jpg|Bert 2003 Image:Gundbigbirddoll.jpg|Big Bird 2003 Image:Gundcookiemonsterdoll.jpg|Cookie Monster 2003 Image:Gundelmodolls.jpg|Elmo 2003 Image:Gunderniedoll.jpg|Ernie 2003 Image:Gundgroverdoll.jpg|Grover 2003 Image:Gundoscardoll.jpg|Oscar the Grouch 2003 Image:Gundzoedoll.jpg|Zoe 2003 Image:Gundsnuffydoll.jpg|Snuffy 2004 Image:Gund-MiniPlush-Count-2004.jpg|Count von Count 12 inch Totally Tots exclusive 2004 Image:Gundabbydoll.jpg|Abby Cadabby 2007 Image:Gundcountvoncountdoll.jpg|Count von Count 2008 gund abby statue of liberty.jpg|Abby Cadabby as the Statue of Liberty 2010 gund take along abby cadabby.jpg|Abby Cadabby 2012 Gund14inchJuliaPlush.jpg|Julia 2018 gund 2019 abby cadabby 11-inch plush.jpg|Abby Cadabby 2019 gund bert 2019 plush 2.jpg|Bert 2019 gund 2019 gonger 10-inch plush.jpg|Gonger 2019 gund 2019 elmo 50th anniversary 20-inch plush.jpg|50th Anniversary Elmo plush 2019 Special Occasion plush Image:Corduroyelmo.jpg|Corduroy Elmo 40th Anniversary plush 21 inch 2009 Image:GundHalloweenElmo.jpg|Halloween Elmo 11 inch 2009 holiday abby cadabby.jpg|Holiday Abby Cadabby 2014 Gund_holiday_elmo_2014ish.jpg|Holiday Elmo 2014 Jumbo plush gund 2008 jumbo big bird 1.jpg|Jumbo Big Bird 2008 cookie jumbo.jpg|Jumbo Cookie Monster 37 inches 2008 gund 2008 jumbo abby cadabby 2.jpg|Jumbo Abby Cadabby 2008 gund 2008 elmo jumbo 2.jpg|Jumbo Elmo 41 inches 2008 Bendy Abby Cadabby In 2006, for the introduction of new character Abby Cadabby, Gund produced a special, slightly smaller, bendy plush toy of her. Image:Gund-Bendy-AbbyCadabby-2006.jpg|Bendy Abby Cadabby 2006 Floppy & Shaggy set Gund produced a set of slightly larger, shaggy plush of four characters in 2008. In 2013, Super Grover was added to the set. Image:Gund-Shaggy&Floppy-BigBird.jpg|Floppy & Shaggy Big Bird (2008) Image:Gund-Shaggy&Floppy-CookieMonster.jpg|Floppy & Shaggy Cookie Monster (2008) Image:Gund-Shaggy&Floppy-Elmo.jpg|Floppy & Shaggy Elmo (2008) Image:Gund-Shaggy&Floppy-Grover.jpg|Floppy & Shaggy Grover (2008) Image:Gund-SuperGrover-(2013-01).jpg|Floppy & Shaggy Super Grover (2013) NYC set Gund produced a set of New York City plush of four characters in 2009. Image:Nycbigbird.jpg|Big Bird as a NYC Taxi Driver Image:Nyccookie.jpg|Cookie Monster as an NYPD officer Image:Nycelmo.jpg|Elmo as an FDNY officer Image:Nycoscar.jpg|Oscar the Grouch as an NYC sanitation worker Take Along Buddy set Gund produced a set of extra-soft 13-inch Take Along Buddy plush dolls starting in 2011. gund 2011 take along buddy elmo2.jpg|Take Along Buddy Elmo 2011 Gund_2011_take_along_buddy_cookie_monster.jpg|Take Along Buddy Cookie Monster 2011 File:Gund_abby_take.jpg|Take Along Buddy Abby Cadabby 2012 gund 2012 take along buddy big bird.jpg|Take Along Buddy Big Bird 2012 gund 2012 rosita 13 inch plush take along buddy 2.jpg|Take Along Buddy Rosita 2012 cm christmas take along.jpg|Cookie Monster Christmas Take Along Buddy 2012 gund 2012 elmo take along buddy with green christmas hat12in.jpg|Elmo Christmas Take Along Buddy 2012 grover take.jpg|Take Along Buddy Grover 2013 gund zoe take.jpg|Take Along Buddy Zoe 2013 jumbo take.jpg|Cookie Monster Jumbo Take Along Buddy 30 inches 2014 elmo jumbo plush.jpg|Elmo Jumbo Take Along Buddy 34 inches 2014 Take_along_snuffy.jpg|Snuffy Take Along Buddy 2014 take along jumbo abby 2015 34 inches.jpg|Abby Cadabby Take Along Buddy Jumbo 34 inches 2015 gund 2015 happy birthday take along cookie monster.jpg|Happy Birthday Take Along Buddy Cookie Monster 2015 gund 2015 happy birthday take along elmo.jpg|Happy Birthday Take Along Buddy Elmo 2015 Feel Better plush In 2012, Gund produced a set of "Feel Better" plush to give to convalescing loved ones. The Elmo Feel Better plush doll wears a robe and holds a box of tissues. When you press his right foot, he says five phrases: "Sniff sniff, Elmo's got the sniffles", "Elmo would feel better if you hold Elmo's hand", "Achoo", "Elmo loves you", and "Aaaah". Each of the plush flowers in the Sesame Street Flower Assortment has a cheerful phrase written on a leaf. a flower.jpg|Abby Cadabby: Have a magical day c flower.jpg|Cookie Monster: Me hope you feel happy e flower.jpg|Elmo: Elmo loves you File:Feel_b.jpg|Elmo Feel Better talking plush Floppy Body plush Gund made a set of "Floppy Body" plush in 2012. fb bb.jpg|Big Bird fb cm.jpg|Cookie Monster fb el.jpg|Elmo Talking plush Gund made a set of talking plush in 2013. gund 2014 nursery rhyme elmo talking plush.jpg|Nursery Rhyme Elmo nursery 2.jpg nursery elmo 2.jpg gund 2013 peek-a-boo elmo moving and talking plush.jpg|Peek-a-Boo Elmo gund 2014 singing holiday elmo.jpg|Singing Holiday Elmo sings "Up on the Housetop" Chatters Gund made a set of Sesame Chatters, small plush toys with sound clips in 2015. gund 2015 chatter plush w sound.jpg Heart Patch Plush Gund made a set of "Heart Patch" plush in 2015. gund 2015 heart patch plush cookie.jpg|Cookie Monster gund 2015 heart patch plush elmo.jpg|Elmo Giggler Gund made an Elmo Giggler toy in 2018. gund 2018 elmo giggler 7-inch plush.jpg Best Friends Gund made sets of "Best Friends" plush in 2019. gund bff bert ernie.jpg|Bert and Ernie gund bff cookie gonger.jpg|Cookie Monster and Gonger gund bff elmo and dorothy.jpg|Elmo and Dorothy gund bff snuffy big bird.jpg|Mr. Snuffleupagus and Big Bird gund 2019 elmo best friends talking plush.jpg|Elmo Best Friends talking plush See also *Gund Sesame Street puppets *Gund Sesame Street Mini Collection *Gund Sesame Street graduation plush *Sesame Street Mini Holiday Plush Sources *Elmo and Friends - Gund __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Plush Category:Gund